The market for electronic devices continually demands increased performance at decreased costs. In order to meet these conditions, the components which comprise various electronic devices can be made more efficiently and/or to closer tolerances.
Laser micromachining is a common production method for controlled, selective removal of material. However, a desire exists for enhanced laser machining performance.